This invention relates to improvements in flotation hulls, and boats comprising said hulls.
Hollow, water impervious floating pontoons of various design have long been used in the construction of temporary bridges and in other flotation applications. Unlike the hull of a boat, pontoons are not generally streamlined for efficient passage through water but are instead usually designed for maximum flotation effect and stability at anchor.
Because of the many factors involved in the design of streamlined hulls for boats, especially the use of curved surfaces of considerable complexity, such hulls are costly and not easily fabricated without sophisticated equipment and techniques.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a flotation hull fabricated from pontoon-like structural units.
It is another object of this invention to provide a hull as in the foregoing object wherein said pontoon-like structural units are constructed of rectangular flat panels.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a boat comprised of two or more hulls of the aforesaid nature.
It is still another object of this invention to provide improved boat hulls of simple and rugged construction which may be economically fabricated.
These objects and other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description.